nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Izumi Yuki
'Character First Name:' Izumi (泉), meaning "spring" 'Character Last Name:' Yuki (雪) meaning “snow” 'IMVU Username:' Izumii 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 10/16/189AN 'Gender:' Female ♀ 'Ethnicity:' Kirigakurian 'Height:' 4"8 'Weight:' 80 lbs. 'Blood Type:' O 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos: ' N/A 'Affiliation:' Kirigakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' (( At least 100 words, preferably 200+. A well developed character is the key to a well developed rp.)) 'Behaviour:' 'Nindo: (optional)' N/A 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' The Yuki clan (雪一族, Yuki Ichizoku) lived in the Land of Water. Some time ago, the country was in the midst of a civil war. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja, some of whom possessed kekkei genkai. After the war ended, memories of the horrific battles still lingered in the minds of the people, causing wide-spread persecutions against those with kekkei genkai. Because of this, the Yuki clan, whose members carried the Ice Release kekkei genkai went into hiding. ((May edit this later.)) 'Ninja Class:' Genin 'Element One:' Water Release (水遁, Suiton) (must be allocated and learned before use) 'Element Two:' Wind Release (風遁, Fūton) (must be allocated and learned before use) 'Weapon of choice:' Dunno 'Strengths:' (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Bukijutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina amount, Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed.)) * Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses:' (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Bukijutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina (Chakra amount), Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed)) * Strength 'Chakra color:' White 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: *'Genin (50 pieces)* Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) ''Please allocate now '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 8 (16) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 5 (7.5) ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 10 (10) Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): 2 sets (1) Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 0 Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): 0 Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): 0 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 0 ''' '''Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 1 (4) Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 3 (6) Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each):0 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): '' List the other weapons here: ((Reserved)): 1 (5) '''Total: 49.5 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' ((Your village ect.)) 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' ((Your background information)) ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. )) 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' ''((Only Kage's will fill this part out.)) ''